Rain
by skullster300
Summary: ((NOTICE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DROPPED)) Marceline is having trouble with helping out Finn and his affection for Princess Bubblegum. When she finally helps him get the girl, trouble is aroused. And when Finn is on the brink of death, what will they do?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: My first ever Adventure time Fanfic! I got writer's block with Spitfire, so here's something new!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Marceline was standing in the middle of her front door, and Finn was before her.<p>

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Bubblegum's Winter Ball with me Friday..." The seventeen year old blushed.

"Well, I don't think I'm welcome at any of Bonnibelle's 'parties.'" She said. The disappointment on Finn's face was clear.

"Oh, okay..." He turned around.

"Wait..." Finn stopped.

"Yeah?" she could hear the hope in his voice.

"I'll go... As long as the Queen of Sweets doesn't hate on me." Finn chuckled and turned to face her eagerly.

"I promise she won't!"

"I'll see you at the tree house at seven!"

"Okay!" The adventurer called over his shoulder as he went to meet up with Jake at the entrance to her cave. Marceline laughed. He may have gotten older, but he still acted like a kid.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Marcie's here!"<p>

"Crap! Tell her I'll be there in a minute!" Finn hopped on one foot while trying to slip on his left sock and get to his shoes.

"Hurry man!" He pulled on his shoes and began to descend down the ladder. When Finn reached the living room, he gasped. Jake had let Marceline in, and they were sitting on the sofa. Marcie was wearing a knee length black dress, that was tight at the top and flared out at her midsection. It was strapless, and if her long hair hadn't been in the way, her back would have been almost completely visible.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Marceline laughed.

"What? Oh, sorry... You look amazing!" She smirked.

"Thanks. Now let's get you to this ball so you can dance with Princess Bubblegum!"

"Wait-"

"I'm not stupid, Finn. The only reason anyone asks a vampire to a ball is if they want a favor."

"Oops... Was I that obvious?"

"More so, kid."

* * *

><p>"Invitations, please." Finn handed the guard his envelope. "And hers?"<p>

"PB said I could bring a guest. It should say so on the invite." The guard looked over the piece of paper.

"Very well." The giant piece of candy gestured for them to enter.

"Holy sh-" Finn elbowed Marceline.

"Marce! Not here!" She shrugged.

"My bad... Wow..." The whole ballroom was sparkling. Instead of it's usual pink, it was a light blue. Small sugar crystal snowflakes were everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling were streams of blue and white rope candy. "Hey, I spy with my vampire eye, a pink princess who seems to be looking for someone." Marceline hinted. Finn immediately perked up.

"Where?" She laughed.

"Over there, Loverboy." He followed her gaze to see PB comming closer and calling his name. He was gone faster than should be possible. "Well... Yay me. Guess I should go." When Marcie reached the exit, the guards blocked her way. "Hey! What's the big idea, dude?"

"Princess Bubblegum requests that no one be allowed to leave until the end of the ball." She groaned.

"Ugh. Fine." She stormed over to the buffet, to find nothing to her taste. "Wow, not even red punch... What does a girl have to do to get a snack 'round here? The only red thing around here is the wine... wait, wine?" She smirked. Grabbing a full bottle, she popped the top with her fangs and dumped it into the punch bowl. She studied her work for a minute, and then grabbed another bottle to dump in. It was a purple-ish color, but not too noticeable.

"What are you doing?"

"Gah!" Finn's voice made her jump. "Sheesh, don't do that!"

"And you don't spike the punch!"

"Come on, what's more funny than a bunch of drunk candy people?" Finn paused, a smile forming on his lips. He tried to hide his humor.

"Seriously, if PB finds out, she'll kill me."

"No, she'll try to kill _me_, and then take you out on a date." He blushed.

"Whatever! I-"

"Finn! There you are! Sorry I had to leave earlier! So, you were about to ask me something?" Finn was caught off-guard.

"Wha- Oh, um... Well I wanted to know i-if you would l-like to-" One of PB's assistants walked up behind her.

"Princess, it is time to make your announcement." The pink priss clasped her hands together.

"Wonderful! We will have to continue this conversation later, Finn. Bye! And... Bye Marceline."

"Bye Bonnibelle!" The Princess strode off, and began climbing a little stairwell to reach a stage.

"Eh-hem! Excuse me!" She waited for the rucuss to be calmed. "Thank you. As you all could have guessed, I have a great announcement to make. I am becoming queen, and that means I will be taking on a suitor!" Everyone gasped. Finn's eyes practically popped out of his skull. Marceline was the first to speak.

"Um, what?"

"I said, I'm going to get married." Finn looked like he was about to fall. Marce put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"C-congrats, PB..." The adventurer managed to cough up. After a few more moments, some of the candy women went to gossip with the princess, and the chatting started to begin again. Cinnamon Bun was practically drowning in the punch bowl, and Princess Bubblegum was being swarmed with her fans.

"Finn? You okay?" The vampire queen tried shaking him a little. Jake came up behind her with Lady Rainicorn.

"Dude? What's wrong?" Marcie shook her head.

"I think it was the impact of the whole, 'PB's getting married' thing. Maybe we should get him to the tree house..."

"Good idea. Rainicorn, baby? I gotta go." She responded in Vietnamese, but Marceline couldn't decipher it. "Love you, too." He kissed her.

"Ew." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get Finn here home."

* * *

><p>"How long has he been like this?"<p>

"Three days. Ever since You-Know-Who's announcement..." Finn was sitting on the couch, starring wide-eyed into space. Marceline was talking to Jake, and wearing torn jeans with a black tank-top.

"Speaking of the pink priss, she wanted me to have a sleep over with her. Just me and Pinkie." Finn jumped.

"You have to go!"

"Think you fixed him."

"Why?"

"Because! That way you can ask her who she plans on marrying!" Marce groaned.

"I'm getting tired of you asking me all these favors..." He gave her a puppydog face, which was an achievement for a nineteen year old.

"Ugh... Fine, I'll do it." Finn jumped up in the air.

"Yes!"

"You owe me big-time!"

* * *

><p>"Marceline! You came!" Princess Bubblegum opened the palace doors to see the vampire standing there with a bag at her side.<p>

"Yeah..."

"Oh, come in! I have lots of fun things prepared!"

_'I'm screwed...'_ She thought, entering the giant palace.


	2. Slumber Party

**A/N: OMG I'm soooo sorry! I really didn't mean to put Vietnamese as Lady Rainicorn's language! I was also texting my friend about another show (Young Justice) and there's a girl on it who's family is from Vietnam... Sorry! :(**

* * *

><p>"The two-bed room I have for us is this way!" PB led her up some stairs and opened a couple of giant doors. Marceline gasped. Inside, the room was half pink, half black. The bed on the left was covered in pink cushions and blankets. There was a desk with a bunch of makeup on it and a mirror. On the right, the bed had a canopy with black silk curtains flowing down from it. The vampire walked up slowly and ran her hand along the smooth dark wood holding it up. "Do you like it? I had it made just for you. I know you prefer Black to pink..."<p>

"Wow... It's amazing! Thanks, PB." The desk on her side was oak, with a mirror and a few drawers. She placed her duffle bag on top and looked at her reflection.

"If you want, we could go eat?" Marcie nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hey, what to candy people eat?"

* * *

><p>"Sugar?"<p>

"Yep. Well, we can eat other things, too. But we mainly stick to sugar. It's what makes us sweet!" The two girls laughed. "So are you pleased with the selection of items I laid out?"

"Yeah, you have a good taste in color." This caused them to laugh again. Marceline was eating some strawberries, and PB was sipping a glass of sugary water.

"Hey, if you drank the color from a glass of red wine, and it turned clear, would it still be red wine because of the taste, or white wine?" They paused.

"You know, I never thought about trying."

"Hm, well we should probably get to bed soon." Princess Bubblegum yawned.

"Yeah, probably." They headed back up the stairs to their room and sat down on PB's bed.

"Can I brush your hair?" Marceline was puzzled at the question.

"Um, sure I guess. Why?"

"None of my candy people friends have real hair, and yours is so pretty and long!" Marcie laughed and turned around, sat cross-legged, and grabbed her bass. She began to play a gentle tune as Bubblegum drew the brush through her long, long hair.

"Hey, you never did tell me why I was invited."

"Well, you're Finn's friend, so I might as well try and get along with you. Turns out, you aren't as bad as I thought!"

"Right back at yah, Bonnibelle." They sat like that for a while, Marceline playing her ax bass and PB listening intently. "Who do you plan on marrying?" She finally introduced the topic.

"Well, I'm not sure yet... What do you think?"

"Well, me being me, I'd say don't do it."

"What? Why?"

"Well... If you try to marry someone too soon, you'll probably be really unhappy later... And if you don't know, you really should wait until you have someone in mind."

"... What if I told you I did?"

"Who?"

"Do you like Finn?" Marce was taken aback.

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you like Finn..." Marcie flinched as her guitar string broke.

"Yeah, but only as a friend... Why? Is he who you plan on... You know..." PB stayed quiet.

"... Well... Maybe... But I wanted to make sure you two didn't have anything going on..."

"No! I mean- of course not. He's all yours. By the way, isn't he a little young for you? I mean, you're 24, and he's 19... That's not alot, but-"

"Yes, but I still like him. So, can I-" She gasped. "Marceline... You're back... What-"

"Nothing." On her back was a long, thick scar. "Just an accident..." She pulled up the back of her low tank-top.

"Please tell me how you got it... I'm very curious!" Marce sighed.

"It's from a few years ago... Finn was out adventuring or whatever he does, and I was chilling nearby. I heard him yelling, and it sounded like he was in trouble. So when I got to where he was, he had been fighting this guy with swords for hands... Leave it to Finn to pick a fight he can't win... Anyways, he had Jake knocked out and was throwing knives at Finn. The kid collapsed and passed out, so when the big guy threw a sword at him, it only seemed right to get in the way. It got jammed there, but the guy was afraid of vampires. I carried Finn and Jake home, and left before they woke up. It'd be embarrassing if they got saved by a girl... Heh. Got the sword out though, and now it's hanging on my wall." Marceline shrugged it off, but PB was horrified.

"You did that just to help him? And then didn't want a thank you? What would have happened if you couldn't get that sword out?" The pink girl started hyperventilating.

"Calm down! I don't need anyone's pity!"

"A-are you sure you would have been okay?"

"Yes, I'm immortal, remember?"

"Oh, okay..." Marcie flipped her hair to cover the spot and stood.

"I'd better get some sleep... I have to meet Finn and Jake tomorrow for a jam session." She flew over to the extra bed in the room and plopped down onto the layers of blankets.

"Alright. Goodnight, Marceline!"

"Night."

* * *

><p>"Really? I can't believe this! That's awsome! Can you believe it?" Finn was talking to himself now. "Can you, Jake? ... Jake? Where'd he go?"<p>

"He left 20 minutes ago. Said something about 'Rather hang with Lady' or something. Now, can we _please_ actually practice?" Marceline rolled her eyes, flipping in the air.

"Yeah, sure! But did she really say that-"

"STOP! I get it! You like her! Ugh, Jake had the right idea leaving. I should have known better than to try and jam with you today." Finn watched stunned as she flew out the window, grabbing her bass on the way.

"Marcie, wait..." But it was too late. She was gone. "Nice one, Finn..." He told himself. grabbing his backpack, he pulled up his hood and headed out into the extremely cloudy day.


	3. Into The Downpour

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter so much! I think this will be my favorite chapter of all. Anyways, I am SO SORRY! I didn't know it would take this long for me to update! I feel so bad for taking forever with this! Really, really sorry, but I hope the little "Scene" makes up for that. Read and review, please!**

* * *

><p>"Perfect..." She mumbled, placing her bass close to the trunk. "If my bass gets wet, I'll kill the next creature to cross my path..."<p>

"Marcie!" Marceline dove behind the tree, recognizing Finn's voice. "Maaaaarrcieee!" She breathed a sigh of relief, realizing he was searching. His voice got dangerously close, but started to fade away. After a few minutes of silence, she went to where she had entered and pulled a few branches back to see Finn standing there. "Marceline!"

"Gah! Geez, don't _do_ that!"

"Why are you under there?"

"Go away, Finn. I've heard enough _wonderful_ things about Bubblegum to last me my eternity." Marceline said, hovering back to the tree and sitting on one of the lowest branches.

"I came to say sorry, alright? Was it that bad?"

"For someone who could care less, worse."

"Well, do you forgive me?" Finn asked, entering the small space. Marcie rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She answered, patting the place on the branch beside her. The 19 year old grinned and climbed up, next to her.

"So why are you here?"

"My ax bass was getting wet."

"Why not just hurry home? Aren't you getting cold in the rain?" Finn gestured to the small drops falling from the canopy above.

"I happen to like the rain." Marcie said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"What? Who likes the rain?"

"Me."

"Why?" She sighed.

"I don't know, let me think about it..." The two of them sat quietly, listening to the pitter patter of raindrops on leaves. "It's like the sky is crying..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's as if something is upsetting the world, and so the sky is crying."

"Huh... What about thunder?" Marceline shrugged.

"It could be crying because it's angry... And the thunder is it's shouting... I don't really know..." She shrugged again. "I also like the feel of it on my face. It's like the clouds kissing your cheek." Finn laughed lightly.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. If you think about it."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, why don't you go see for yourself?" The blonde boy smirked.

"Okay, but you have to come with me!" He grabbed her hand and jumped down, dragging her with him.

"Finn!" He laughed and pulled her out from under the cover of the willow and into the downpour. Within seconds they were soaked.

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted, making a run for it. Marceline's surprise faded away and she smiled.

"I swear, I'll kill you!" She laughed, flying toward him. He was about to run down a hill when they collided, tumbling down to the bottom. They both laughed and rolled apart, so they were laying side by side in the wet grass. Finn closed his eyes and angled his face toward the sky, catching drops of cool water on his cheeks and lashes. Marceline did the same, but opened her mouth. When she reopened her eyes, Finn was sitting up with his hood down.

"Okay, I believe you... But I still don't see the whole 'sky is crying' thing." She shoved his shoulder lightly and rolled her eyes.

"You're just an idiot." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Am not."

"Correction. You're immature." She joked.

"Okay, that's it!" Finn tackled her causing the the vampire to squeal. She jumped up and tackled him next, and they kept trying to keep the other down for several minutes. Finally, Marceline had Finn pinned down.

"I win!" She stuck her tongue out at him, then. He stuck his out back, struggling to get up.

"Okay, now get off!" He complained. Marcie laughed and refused to move. Finn grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her off, but only succeeded in sitting them up. They were holding each other's shoulders, and their foreheads touching with rain streaming down their red faces. Finn smirked and leaned in slightly so their noses were touching. Marcie smiled, and then realized what she was doing. She pulled back quickly and laughed nervously.

"Sorry..." Finn raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Marcie?" She stood and started back for the willow tree.

"Yeah, I just forgot my bass. You know, you should go check on Bubblegum today..." Finn's eyes widened at remembering their previous position.

"Uh, yeah... I should probably go..." He stood quickly and started to walk off. When he was out of hearing range, Marceline walked toward the willow.

"That would probably be best for us both, Finn..."


	4. Peachy

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update! I went on a road trip with my family, and I didn't have internet at all! The next chapter will come much sooner, I promise!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Finn!"<p>

"What's up, Jake?" Finn asked, pressing buttons on his remote control rapidly.

"Princess Bubblegum wants to have a jam session today. You up for it?"

"Totally, dude."

"Hey, let's go get Marcie!"

"W-what?"

"GAME OVER" Beemo announced.

"We should get Marceline to come jam with us! Come on, get on my back and we'll go get her!" Jake said, jogging outside. Finn followed his best friend cautiously.

"Maybe we should leave her alone, man. She gets kinda mad when we go over without calling..."

"Nah, it'll be fine! Now get on!" Jake enlarged himself and the adventurer climbed onto his back easily. "To Marceline's cave!"

* * *

><p>"Marcie? You home?" No answer.<p>

"Oh, well... You know, she probably wouldn't have come any-"

"Do you hear that?" Finn asked, pressing his ear to the door.

"Sounds like... Music..." Jake mumbled. Finn reached for the knob slowly. "Dude! What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm going to check it out."

"Not a good idea, bro! She'll kill you!" He opened the door slowly, only to find it was pitch black.

"Nah... I'm going." The adventurer stepped inside the dark house and closed the door softly. He followed the music on his tip-toes until he reached a door with a light from underneath it. The music had gotten slightly louder, but was still muffled until he cracked it open.

"I knew that I'd get like this again  
>that's why I try to keep at bay" The female voice rang out clear but softly.<p>

"Marceline?" Finn whispered, watching the vampire queen float around the room, strumming her bass.

"Be a hundred percent when I'm with you  
>and then a perfect heart's length away..." She was wearing extremely torn jeans and a white tank-top with black converses.<p>

"You've got a schedule to stick to  
>got a world to keep sweet<br>You're so much to everyone all the time" The expression on her face displayed slight sorrow.  
>"Will you ever slow down?<br>will I ever come first?  
>The universe contracts to sigh" She paused in her song, letting the tune fade.<p>

"Marceline?" Finn asked, opening the door fully.

"Finn? What do you want? And hey! What are you doing here?"

"Me and Jake came to see if you wanted to jam with us and the princess." Marceline hissed.

"Go. Away. Now."

"But-"

"GO!"

"At least tell me who the song was about!" Marcie froze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! I've known you long enough to say every song of yours is the truth and you wrote it for someone or some reason..." Her face turned red as she hissed again, her tongue flicking out.

"You're mistaken, and I don't want anywhere near Bubblegum!" Marceline was about to fly away when Finn closed the door.

"Please?" Her face was still bright red and she shook her head.

"You know me better than anyone, so you should know I don't like to talk about my personal life. Now get out of my house." Finn sighed and backed up, letting the vampire queen through.

"I may know you better than anyone else, but I still don't know you very well."

"If you're so desperate to know about me, then we can have lunch the day after tomorrow. Sound good?" He smiled eagerly.

"Perfect!"

"You can bring Jake, too."

"Okay. Hey-" Finn grabbed Marcie's hand and held her for a moment. "Are you alright? You seem off..." She refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm peachy. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"Dude, PB called and wants to know if you want to go on a date with her today." Jake announced at breakfast.<p>

"Really?" Finn paused, his mouth full of pancake.

"Yeah, and she put major emphasis on the 'Date' part."

"Cool. What did you tell her?"

"I said you weren't interested."

"What?" Fin jumped up out of his seat.

"Relax, bro! I'm just messin' with your head!" Jake laughed.

"Not cool. What time?"

"Uh... I think like six thirty. She wants to have dinner at the castle." Jake frowned. "And I'm not invited." He pouted.

"Oh yeah, Marcie said we could have lunch with her tomorrow, and you are invited." Jake froze mid-grin.

"Marceline invited you to lunch?"

"Us."

"Nuh-uh! No way, man! She'll probably eat us!" Finn rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You know she wouldn't do that, Jake. You're just scaring yourself." He grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head, covering his blonde hair. Jake opened the door and stepped outside.

"You don't know everything about her, dude. She could be faking all this friend stuff just for your blood." Finn followed him out, grabbing his sword.

"Are you trying to say that Marcie has been pretending to be my friend for like six years just to suck my blood?" He asked sarcastically.

"You never know, man. You never know." Jake grew super large and Finn jumped onto his back.

"I do know. She wouldn't do that. She doesn't have the patience." He laughed.

"So where are we goin' again?"

"The grass kingdom. The little weird dude sitting on your butt said there was a huge fire monster heading towards them." Jake turned around.

"There's a little weird dude on my butt?" Sitting a ways behind Finn was a small resident of the grass kingdom, eyes slightly crossed and sticking his tongue in and out of his mouth. Jake made a face."He is weird..." They continued on their set path, ready to do their job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song Marcie sings is called Half Life, by Imogen Heap.**


End file.
